Téleios
by Gabsinha
Summary: Tudo se originou de certa ideia, cada ser tem a linha mental chamada de ideia. Eu fui originada de uma ideia, a ideia de que deveria existir algo ou alguém capaz de ser vitorioso em tudo. Um ser chamado "téleios". Ser este que não comete nenhum defeito, a não ser que queira.


Tudo se originou de certa ideia, cada ser tem a linha mental chamada de ideia. Eu fui originada de uma ideia, a ideia de que deveria existir algo ou alguém capaz de ser vitorioso em tudo. Um ser chamado "_téleios_". Ser este que não comete nenhum defeito, a não ser que queira. Eu fui criada a partir dessa ideia, não tenho mãe ou pai propriamente dito. Fui gerada em um tubo, nasci e cresci dentro de um laboratório, conheço o mundo a partir da televisão, computador e uma vacina neural, que me informou de assuntos analíticos e exatos. Passei doze anos dentro de paredes brancas com aparelhos e tubos conectados. Quando completei doze anos, fui mandada para uma escola, observar a realidade de perto. Não foi emocionante, mas também não foi frustrante. Eu havia sido transformada em um robô sem emoções ou sentimentos, como se não tivesse sido criada para aquilo. Ao perceberem isso, fui mandada para o laboratório de estudos, onde fiquei por mais cinco anos.

Foi constatado que sou uma criatura insensível ao tato brusco ou reforçado- em outras palavras, não sinto dor. – sou mais forte do que aparento, (com a capacidade de levantar dois aviões jumbo mais um navio de carga sem esforço), posso modificar minha massa molecular a ponto de atravessar qualquer coisa, ou visse versa, que me bem entender, (posso atravessar paredes, ou evitar que uma bola me atinja passando por mim.) com minha força surpreendente posso afetar o mais forte dos metais como se fosse papel ou massa de modelar. Do jeito que falavam, eu parecia invencível. Depois de outros testes, descobriram que eu tinha uma fraqueza insignificante, mas que podia me afetar como a morte. Não me contaram qual era, talvez por segurança ou medo, não sei, mas parecia bem crucial que eu não soubesse.

Semanas se passaram, e eu ainda era o centro de atenções, mas já me deixavam sair do laboratório. Já havia virado rotina, logo depois do café da manhã eu ia pro laboratório, apenas fazendo pausa no almoço.

Um dia em particular, minha rotina mudou, e com ela, a minha vida.

Já no fim dos exames, quase meia noite, o alarme de intrusos foi ativado. Em pânico, os cientistas corriam pegando seus materiais e documentos, esquecendo-se de um elemento crucial de tamanha importância, seu objeto de estudos, eu. Calmamente observando eles desesperados em escapar, soltei-me dos eletrodos ligados ao meu crânio e outros membros do corpo, recoloquei minhas roupas, e sai para o corredor, olhando de canto a canto, sem saber bem o porquê, eu parecia ser a única alma presente naquele corredor, naquele momento. Mas meu achar foi por pouco tempo, quando eu vi outros pacientes, e "objetos" de estudo correndo pelo corredor do lado. Com medo de quem, ou que quer que fosse o motivo da correria, eu entrei em um quarto, pela parede na minha frente e observei pela janelinha da porta que era na parede de outro corredor. O que eu vi, não era humano, mas também não eram animais. Eram criaturas com habilidades desumanas, mutantes, com fisionomias quase alienígenas.

Eu só olhava-os admirada. Eles entravam no edifício sem medo, como se soubessem o que estavam procurando. Estava tão distraída que me assustei quando um deles apareceu na janela. Um homem com pele azul escura, com característicos ornamentos na face. Ele me olhou e gritou algo para os outros membros da equipe. Ao fazer isso, me lembrei de que os vidros eram a prova de som. As portas e paredes eram de um metal resistente, tão resistente que só eu poderia quebrar. Porem, enormes garras, de metal parecido, rasgou a porta como se fosse feita de alumínio. Os "mutantes" entraram na sala, abrindo espaço para um homem sério sentado em uma cadeira especial. Ele era careca, e tinha olhos hipnotizantes, eu os encarei e senti uma enorme dor de cabeça um pouco antes de ouvir uma voz calma e amigável dentro da minha cabeça.

- Fique calma- dizia – não estamos aqui para te machucar, ou os seus amigos. Estamos aqui para ajuda-los. Eu sou o professor X, e essa é a minha equipe. Nós ajudamos pessoas como você a se adaptar na sociedade. Eu encarei confusa, antes de conseguir falar algo o professor falou por mim. - Você é, sim, igual a nós. Tem habilidades iguais as nossas. Não é só porque não se parece com a gente que não é igual.

Ele me estendeu a mão e me mostrou um sorriso amigável. Eu demorei em aceita-los, mas acabei o fazendo. Eles me olharam sorrindo, fui levada para uma aeronave enorme, e levada para uma casa com ar de castelo. Havia vários outros lá, até mais novos que eu.

Depois de cinco meses morando lá, fui chamada no escritório do professor. Ele não estava sozinho lá. Ele estava sentado na mesa principal, mas, sentada no sofá do lado havia uma mulher bem bonita, ruiva com cara séria e certo ar de frieza. Tinha corpo musculoso, mas feminino, e me olhava com surpresa.

- Ah. Olá Pandora (este é o nome que ele me designou, por causa da minha origem) essa é minha velha amiga Natasha- ele falou apontando para a mulher- e este- falou apontando para um homem que se sentava em uma cadeira atrás da porta- é o meu amigo Nick Fury. Eles queriam falar com você sobre um assunto importante.

- Tudo bem- eu falei devagar.

- Nós estamos com uma emergência mundial. - disse o homem- Xavier nos disse que você poderia nos ajudar. E os olhei desconfiada. Eles explicaram que um determinado cubo havia aberto um portal que possibilitava a passagem de um deus que queria controlar a Terra e seus habitantes. Esse deus chamava-se Loki, o irmão de Thor. Eles precisavam da minha ajuda para convencer certo membro especifico a se recrutar, e para ajudar na salvação da Terra.

-Mas esperem um pouco. - eu falei- quem vocês querem que eu convença? Eles me olharam desafiantes.

- Dr. Bruce Banner. - disse Natasha. Ao ouvir aquele eu soltei uma risada. Mas percebi que eles estavam sérios.

- Vocês estão falando sério? Por que eu?!

- Você é a única coisa viva que tem força o suficiente para aguentar a fúria dele. - disse Fury- e a única forte o bastante capaz de afetar Adamantium. Depois de muita conversa, eles acabaram me convencendo.

Junto com Natasha fui mandada para o Oriente Médio a fim de conversar com o doutor. Nós conseguimos, depois de muita conversa difícil.

Depois de um tempo, fomos mandados para uma base naval, onde encontraríamos o resto da equipe. Os primeiros que encontrei foram Natasha e Dr. Banner. Ela nos explicou a situação um pouco antes de conhecermos o capitão Steve Rogers. Nós conversamos até ouvirmos um estrondo vindo debaixo dos nossos pés.

- Eles realmente querem me colocar em um submarino?- falou o doutor desafiador. Mas a plataforma não afundava, ela começava a voar. Quando já estava a uma altura, meu corpo havia ficado quente, e o suor corria frio pela testa, minha visão estava embaçada e, mesmo tentando, não conseguia me mexer. Foi quando me lembrei da "única coisa que me afetava como a morte". Eles se referiam a, não apenas _Acrofobia_, mas também _Aerodromofobia_, e _Batofobia_. Eu não conseguia me aguentar em pé. Sentia meu rosto esverdear e o ar passar pesado pelos meus pulmões. Minha ultima visão foi o chão cinza da plataforma.

Eu acordei deitada em uma mesa, que conhecia bem, uma mesa de laboratório, com Dr. Banner e o tal Tony Stark me examinando pelos computadores.

- Ah! Vejam quem acordou!- falou Tony, como se tivesse uma plateia. Ele tinha um ar de vaidade e confiança. Ele mostrava um sorriso convencido e irritante. Tony estendeu a mão pra mim a fim de me cumprimentar. Eu demorei, mas cumprimentei de volta. Sentei-me na mesa e olhei em volta. Era uma sala _high tech_ com vários computadores, era toda branca com uma janela enorme com uma visão para o céu e a paisagem. A vertigem começou a me afetar novamente quando eu notei a janela.

- Você pode, por favor, deixar ela longe da janela!- falou Dr. Banner do outro lado da sala. Tony pareceu confuso no começo, mas logo percebeu.

- Ah! Claro!- ele exclamou batendo na testa. – Bem! É melhor te informar sobre os recentes acontecimentos. Eles me disseram que enquanto estava "apagada", Loki havia atacado Alemanha. O Capitão América tinha ido detê-lo, durante o processo, Thor e Homem de ferro se juntaram a equipe. Loki estava sendo mantido como prisioneiro na aeronave.

- Espera um pouco. – eu interrompi acenando com a mão- o deus maluco do mal esta nessa mesma aeronave?! Os dois se entreolharam e afirmaram.

Depois de umas horas, ou minutos, todos se encontraram em uma sala de comando com uma mesa grande e redonda com uma águia gravada. Fury estava falando sobre como iriamos agir em relação ao Loki. Eu ainda estava enjoada, então quase não ouvi a conversa, até que o Thor começou falar. Ele era grande e loiro, com cara de quem não queria brincadeiras. Não se parecia nada com o suposto irmão.

- Eu sei que o Loki pode ser um tirano controlador, mas ainda é meu irmão. Eu olhei ainda enjoada, desconfiada e confusa para ele.

- Você chama o ser que matou, praticamente, oito mil pessoas em três dias de irmão? Houve uma pausa antes de ele responder.

- Ele é adotado. Ele falou devagar.

- Uau. Eu murmurei apoiando a cabeça na mão direita. Não demorou a que eles começassem a discutir sobre o que fazer com prisioneiro. Com a discussão e a dor de cabeça, minha vertigem ficava pior. Eu levantei a mão a acenei – Ei! Posso sugerir uma coisa? Todos pararam e me encararam. – Obrigada. Por que a Srta. Natasha interroga-lo? Sabe pegar informações?

Eles me encararam, discutiram um pouco mais, até, enfim, aceitarem minha ideia. Enquanto ela falava com o "convidado", eu estava no laboratório com Tony, (que pesquisa alguma coisa secreta relacionada à organização S.H.I.E.L.D.) e Bruce que examinava o bastão de energia usado por Loki. Eu estava observando cada um trabalhar. Tony fazia piadas de vez em quando sobre como seria divertido e interessante presenciar a transformação de Bruce para Hulk. Estávamos rindo, até Stark dar um leve choque em Banner, quando Steve apareceu zangado dizendo que não deveríamos fazer aquele tipo de brincadeira. Logo depois apareceu Thor procurando saber o que estava acontecendo, e Natasha explicando o plano de Loki de querer libertar "a fera".


End file.
